moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Worgen
Worgen are large, lupine humanoids reminiscent of werewolves that walk upright, but lope on all fours to run. After their summoning from the Emerald Dream, many citizens of Gilneas have contracted the Worgen Curse. 'History of the Worgen' Druids of the Pack The years following the War of the Ancients were a time of great experimentation and little regulation for the newly trained druids under Malfurion Stormrage. Many forms were tested by the shapeshifting druids, and one of those forms was the Pack Form, which was unique in sheer power, but also in dangerousness. The Pack form owed it's patronage and form to the wolf ancient Goldrinn, who was notorious for supposedly drawing the ire of the Moon Goddess herself due to his sheer savagery. Those who adopted his form were known as the Druids of the Pack. Malfurion himself was unable to control his actions within the form, and in his rage, he once attacked Cenarius. He restricted his students from using it soon after. Unfortunately for the Night Elves, it was also a time of great death and loss. Fueled by demonic pacts and a burning desire for vengeance, a large portion of Satyr remained, and waged war on the Kaldorei. , avenging Arvell.]] The War of the Satyr pushed the druids to desperate measures, and in their desperation, the Druids of the Pack once more turned to their volatile, lupine form. Two elves, Ralaar Fangfire and Arvell spearheaded this movement, and together they tore through the ranks of the Legion. Soon after, though, they lost control and killed several of their own. It was not very long before Malfurion caught wind of this. Upon discovering how difficult the form was to control, he quickly ordered them never to use it again, and a penitent Arvell concurred. Ralaar, however, did not. Druids of the Scythe Refusing to call upon Goldrinn's strength, Arvell fell in a surprise attack. Heartbroken, his beloved Belysra Starbreeze assisted Ralaar in creating the Scythe of Elune, by infusing both Elune's presence and a fang of Goldrinn. Taking ancient elvish mythology as their own inspiration, they believed that using the powers of the Moon Goddess could ‘tame’ druids while in the Pack Form. However, Goldrinn rejected Elune, and the Ralaar were twisted into something between humanoid and wolf. Ralaar now stood upright, as a Worgen, both blessed by Goldrinn and the Moon Goddess. Ralaar, now known as Alpha Prime, was the first of the Worgen, and the beginning of their long, dark history. End of the Druids of the Scythe Belysra first seemed to be successful. This new form granted them dominion over Goldrinn’s gift, and it did seem that Elune had ‘tamed’ the beast. The other Druids of the Pack readily accepted the transformation, now named “Druids of the Scythe” in remembrance of the Staff that granted them some degree of control over their form. The Satyr were decimated by the invigorated druids, who no longer turned on their own Brethren. However, soon after being defeated, Alpha Prime called for Malfurion’s death, believing him to have murdered Arvell by banning the Pack form. As Kaldorei moved to defend Malfurion, many of them were bitten, and transformed into Worgen themselves. Malfurion and many druids escaped, bandeding together in a new organization called the Cenarion Circle. He convinced Belysra to grant him the Scythe of Elune, which he used to successfully banish the Worgen to Daral’nir, a tree that soothed their feral hearts...for a time. Not truly the end... As they were imprisoned in the Emerald Dream, it turned out that Malfurion himself had made a dire mistake. Instead of soothing the spirits of the Worgen, the tree only led the Feral beasts into greater rage. They became even more violent and savage due to the imprisonment, although they had no way to leave the Dream. However, the Scythe of Elune was still floating around, and it would eventually be gifted to a night elven sentinel named Velinde Starsong. She summoned the worgen using the Scythe, to aid her in fighting back demons- but eventually lost control of the very Worgen she summoned. After her subsequent death in Duskwood, the scythe eventually found its way into the hands of the Druids once more. More important perhaps is Arugal, who is an Archmage of Dalaran, who fled towards his homeland of Gilneas after Dalaran was destroyed by the Scourge. He was a true Patriot of Gilneas, and also in possession of knowledge that detailed how to summon the Worgen into the Material plane from the Dream. The first mage to find this knowledge, Ur, had advised against summoning them into the world, for he believed they would only be a blight upon it. Alpha Prime takes Gilneas Nevertheless, the Worgen fascinated Arugal. He persuaded King Greymane to allow him to summon the savage wolf-beasts, in order to fight back the Scourge that were plaguing Gilneas. Reluctantly, Greymane agreed, and soon enough the Worgen managed to push back the scourge. Unfortunately, Arugal's and/or Velinde's tampering awakened Alpha Prime, who led the worgen to turn on their summoners. The great Alpha was determined to raise an army, in an act of final vengeance against Malfurion, and so he set about infecting and transforming the citizens of Gilneas with his "gift". Many willingly pledged themselves to Alpha's cause. Many more, including the king himself, were infected forcibly. To make matters worse, Alpha Prime allied himself with the Forsaken, in order to further subvert the power structure of Gilneas. Belysra Starbreeze learned of Greymane's plight and arrived, in Gilneas, the scythe soon following. With it, she aimed to banish Alpha Prime once more. However, Alpha Prime and his wolfcult managed to retrieve the scythe in the ensuing battle, gleeful that the power would be his once more. Just as it seemed all was lost, Alpha Prime was ambushed and destroyed by the ghost of Arvell, in Spirit wolf form. After much consideration, Varian Wyrnn has allowed the nation of Gilneas once more into the Alliance. Now, the Worgen of Gilneas seek to retake the war-torn remnants of their homeland. Appearance Worgen resemble something of a mix between a wolf and a Human; fangs, claws, and snouts included. Worgen are covered in a thick, rough coat of hair ranging from black, white, dark gray, charcoal, or even brown. Men tend to hunch slightly due to the disproportionate size and muscle mass of their upper bodies, whereas women have a much easier time standing up straight. Habits - Worgen Non-Feral Worgen are in many ways just your typical person, just angrier and fuzzier. Don't let them near fire hydrants. Habits - Feral Worgen Worgen are typically seen in the dead of Night, or at Dusk and Dawn. Although, it is not a rarity for them to appear in daylight. Feral Worgen seem to linger in packs and they're especially skilled in howling to scare their prey or to communicate. Feral Worgen also tend to hunt small countryside villages or lairs. Most Worgen Packs consist of twelve or more man-beasts, they typically hunt as a pack. Worgen tribes consist of twenty to hundreds of Worgen. Combat Skills * Prenatural Strength. Exceptional Worgen are Capable of sending medium humanoids flying with a punch. * Superior agility and speed * Can leap incredibly long distances * Given the nature of their curse, Worgen are naturally resistant to other curses and diseases. * Immune to conventional means of Undeath. * Long, sharp, durable teeth and claws. * Superior sight, hearing, and smell. * With the aid of all four limbs, a worgen can sprint at speeds rivaling the swiftest horses, nightsabers, and mechanostriders. Worgen Curse See more info at the Worgen Curse page. Worgen Saliva and blood contains the Worgen Curse. By blood, the transformation is near instantaneous and helps them retain their mental stability. By bite, the process takes longer, some able to last anywhere from several hours to several days before turning. Assuming someone survives the wounds from the Worgen attack, once they transform they are typically feral unless given Mandrake essence or they under go the Ritual of Tranquility. Another thing to note of those who are afflicted with the Worgen curse is the tendency to have anger issues. This rage is often the cause of the host shifting forms, and must be kept in check to prevent the afflicted from going into a feral state. While in this feral state, the cursed will have no consciousness or control of themselves until they calm on their own with time or are forcefully returned to their non-Worgen state. Category:Worgen Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Canines __FORCETOC__